lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Army Of Darkness - Part 8
This is the eighth part of Army Of Darkness. Summary Lucilla meets Ash Williams, the battle ends, a new battle begins and Lucilla, Johnny, and Ash, flee through a portal. Characters Player Characters NPC Characters Plot Lucilla enters the castle grounds to see Johnny resting on the floor next to Gimmiyinn. She see's a man walking away from them. He pulls a sawed-off shotgun from the holster on his back, aims it at the winged deadite hovering over the battlements. He squeezes the trigger and the creature is blasted over the wall, screeching with pain. He wastes no time as he turns around to head toward the entrance. He stops in his tracks when he see's Lucilla. He looks to be in his 50's. He's wearing a blue shirt and brown trousers and has a shotgun holster over his back. The most noticeable thing about him though, is his metal hand. Ash: Well, hello. Names Ash, but you can call me your hero. Lucilla: I'll pass on that one. Ash: Ouch, that's cold sweetheart. He holsters his shotgun. walks over to a bag on the floor. He crouches, opens the bag and pulls out what looks like some kind of modified chainsaw and places it on the ground. Next he detaches his metal hand with a click and a clunk. The chainsaw attaches to his stump and he stands up and revs it briefly. Ash: Groovy. He turns to Lucilla. Lucilla: You'll come around. Then he heads off out the entrance. The battle wages on outside the castle walls. After a while there is the sudden sound of trumpets blasting, and then a roar goes up. Unbeknownst to you, Shallowvalley's army has just arrived. The tide of battle swiftly turns and the Deadite King falls soon after. After that, the rest of the army starts to flee. The Death Hawks all head back to Darkwood Forest, presumably following their dark master. Shallowvalley's soldiers mop up the remaining few deadites. The battle is over...or is it? You and soon both standing at the battlements with Gimmiyinn, looking out over the scene. Ash wanders up behind you. Ash: Well that's- Gimmiyinn: Wait! As you watch, shocked and appalled, one of the trolls turns his violent nature upon one of the dwarves. The trolls are outnumbered 4 to 1 and yet these odds don't seem to bother them as fighting breaks out once again. Ash: Ah, hell. Gimmiyinn: We should never have destroyed that Hammer. Ash: You destroyed the Warhammer?! Gimmiyinn turns to focus on Lucilla and Johnny. Gimmiyinn: Come, we must get you out of here. Even if we win this battle, the soldiers of Shallowvalley shall have you hung for destroying the hammer. Gimmiyinn takes you all to the recess where the Necronomicon is being kept. Ash: Well this just gets worse and worse. You don't know how much trouble that thing has caused me. Gimmiyinn: Well we'll need it if we are to send you all home. Ash: You can do that? Gimmiyinn: The Necronomicon has the power, but first... He produces a key from his pocket. Gimmiyinn: I keep a spare. He opens the metal gate and retrieves the book. Gimmiyinn: Quickly, back to my quarters. You race to follow him. Once there you sit and wait as Gimmiyinn examines the book. Gimmiyinn: I can do the spell to send you all home. However, I must warn you, there is always the possibility that something can go wrong. At best you will arrive back in your world, but there are no guarantees. If you stay here though, it will mean almost certain death. You all silently nod your agreement. Gimmiyinn: Then let us begin... As Gimmiyinn turns the pages of the Necronomicon, he sits down in his leather bound chair. Gimmiyinn: Please, be seated He motions towards the floor and you all sit down. Gimmiyinn: When the spell is complete, a portal should open up. You will need to go through it as son as possible. I will will give one of you the book to take with you, in case you end up in the wrong place. If that happens you will need to find someone else who can read this book in order for them to cast it for you again. Unfortunately, the spell will not be able to be cast straight away once you are through the portal. The book says that the spell becomes locked for a while. It doesn't say how long though... Gimmiyinn asks about where you all need to get to. Though Ash isn't from Shingleton, it's agreed that this is where you should head. Ash doesn't seem keen to go to his hometown for some reason, though he doesn't say why. You are told to focus on memories (or in Ash's case what little he knows) of Shingleton during the spell. Soon Gimmiyinn is reciting the spell. It takes a couple of minutes and then you are all standing facing a portal of shimmering purple. You cannot see into it, you will just have to risk it. Gimmiyinn hands the book to Lucilla. Gimmiyinn:Good luck, to all of you. Now GO! You all run into the portal. It's nighttime on the other side of the portal. You are standing in the middle of a quiet street. You feel a little dazed for a moment as you scan the area. It doesn't look like Shingleton to Lucilla or Johnny. Ash spots a few shops that are open. Ash: Wait here. I'll be right back. He runs off into a shop whilst Lucilla and Johnny wait. He comes running back a few minutes later. Ash: Well, this isn't your home town. He hands a newspaper to you. It's the Sunnydale Press. It rings a bell with both of you. About 10 years ago the whole place collapsed in on itself. Big mystery. Lot's of mysterious things about it, lot's of conspiracy theories. You glance at the date on the newspaper... 27th August 1998. You are stuck in the past, in a strange town doomed to destruction. How could things get any worse? THE END Navigation * Previous Part - Lucilla's Path - Part 6 * Previous Part - Johnny's Path * Next Part - * Previous Episode - * Next Episode -